Samantha Over A Barrel
by Stretch Snodgrass
Summary: Lisa (from Sisters at Heart) pays a visit. Aunt Clara goofs again, and sends Lisa and the Stephens children to Niagara Falls. Samantha's over a barrel trying to manage two crises at once. A semi-sequel to Sisters at Heart requested by Retro Mania. Reviews appreciated.
1. Visitors

**Samantha Over A Barrel**

Lisa (from Sisters at Heart) pays a visit. Aunt Clara goofs again, and sends Lisa and the Stephens children to Niagara Falls. Samantha's over a barrel trying to manage two crises at once. A semi-sequel to Sisters at Heart, requested by Retro Mania. Reviews appreciated.

Chapter 1: Visitors

The Stevens house had a visitor, a mortal child staying over for a week. Tabitha's friend, Lisa Wilson, daughter of one of Darren's coworkers. Right now, the young black girl was having a delicious breakfast of homemade Belgian waffles with the Stevenses. (1)

"These are wonderful waffles, Mrs. Stevens" said Lisa. "Did you magic them up?"

"No, Lisa," said Samantha smiling. "I used an ingenious mortal device called a waffle iron. Really, it's a lot more fun to do things with your own hands."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Darren, kissing Samantha. "We have a rule in this house. No witchcraft!"

"Except for practice and lessons" interjected Adam, rather muffled by his glass of milk.

"Except for practice and lessons" said Samantha as Darren frowned. "Now, don't talk with your mouthful!" she said.

"I guess Tabitha and Adam have to" said Darren resignedly. "However, usually there isn't any witchcraft in this house. But there are plenty of fun, _mortal_ , things to do."

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy ourselves, dear" said Samantha, kissing Darren back.

"I'm sure you will said Darren. I'd love to be in on the fun, but I've got to get going. I have a lot of work to do on that new million-dollar account."

"That's the Canadian account?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, _Wentworth County_ _Foundries Inc._ , in Hamilton, Ontario"(2) said Darren. "No mass marketing, but a lot of tricky promotion to industry insiders."

* * *

After Darren left, the children went to the living room.

"I was hoping that you'd be able to do a lot of magic" said Lisa. "It would have been great!"

"Daddy doesn't like magic!" said Adam.

"No" said Tabitha. "Daddy doesn't like seeing a lot of magic around the house. It usually makes him upset. Mommy says it makes him very nervous having to try and cover it up."

"Well, I've always been taught when you're a guest, you follow the rules" said Lisa. "I guess there are plenty of other ways we can have fun."

 _The first way the children had fun wasn't very creative. They watched television . . . but not for long!_

"CRASH!"

 _An older woman, wearing a flowered hat and a fur stole, crashed to the bottom of the fireplace._

" _Oh my stars_!" said Samantha, rushing into the room. "Aunt Clara!"

"Oh, er, hello Samantha!" said Aunt Clara, tumbling out in a heap. "A, er, very hard landing this time!"

"Really, Aunt Clara" said Samantha, helping up her aunt and dusting her off. "Sometimes, I think you go through the fireplace just to show off!"

"It would be nice if I did!" said Aunt Clara, slightly indignant. "But, as I told you before, my magic's really been improving since I've worked to fix, er, well, you-know-what!"

"I'm sure it has!" said Samantha kindly. "But, please, let's never discuss it again!"

"Well, er, dear, not a month goes by when Endora won't" said Aunt Clara with the ghost of a smile.

"Oh, don't' worry about it. Mother's handling it very well" said Samantha. "She mostly avoids Darren these days. She has a sharp comment or two saved up if they do run into each other . . . when she thinks he deserves it. It's not what I'd have hoped, but I might say it makes my life easier, not to mention Darren's!"

"I hoped they, um, would bury the hatchet" said Aunt Clara.

"Oh, you're little spell's been a windfall. They've both been a lot calmer" said Samantha smiling. "But let's not talk about it in front of the children!" (3)

"Oh, er, of course not!" said Aunt Clara, having been dusted off, and having collected her bag, looked around and saw the children for the first time. "Adam! Tabitha! And er, who's your little friend?"

"Aunt Clara" said Tabitha and Adam rushing over. Tabitha ran back and pulled Lisa over after the latter hesitated.

"Oh my, come over, my dear" said Aunt Clara after seeing Lisa. "Don't stand on er, formality. Any friend of my great-niece or great-nephew is a great-niece of mine!"

 _Aunt Clara hugged each of the children in turn._

Lisa took an instant liking to her, as indeed most people did.

* * *

Notes

1\. Lisa appears in the episode _Sisters at Heart_. In that episode, Tabitha, upset that another child tells her the two can't be sisters, gives Lisa white spots and herself black spots. Later in the episode, Samantha teaches a racist client of Darren's to reform. Lisa knows that Samantha, Tabitha and Adam and witches/ a warlock.

2\. Hamilton, a large Canadian city, had two major steel mills at the time. STELCO (Steel Company of Canada) and DOFASCO (Dominion Foundaries and Steel Company). " _Wentworth Country Foundries Inc."_ is entirely fictional.

3\. Refers to my prior story, _Aunt Clara's Big Mistake_.


	2. Aunt Clara Goofs

**Chapter 2:** **Aunt Clara Goofs**

"Now, let's see" said Aunt Clara. "Lisa should have a, er, housewarming present! Now, let's see, what would a young girl like?"

"Oh goodie!" said Lisa. "Are you going to do magic?"

"Well, er, of course" said Aunt Clara. "I still have a good deal of magic left in me!"

"Aunt Clara's _always_ allowed to do magic" Samantha whispered to Lisa. "I wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable for all the world!" (1)

"Oh, I know" said Aunt Clara. "A doll!"

 _Aunt Clara waved her hand, and out of thin air appeared an enormous toy fire truck, big enough to ride on._

"Wow!" said Lisa. "A fire truck!"

Tabitha frowned while Adam cheered.

"No, this, er, won't do" said Aunt Clara. "Maybe, er, oh, an incantation might help!"

 _"A, er, girl won't be stuck with a truck,_

 _but she'll have a ball with a sweet porcelain doll!"_

 _The fire truck disappeared, and in its place, appeared an old fashioned doll with a porcelain head._

"Oh, Aunt Clara" said Samantha. "It's simply wonderful!"

"What a beautiful doll!" said Lisa.

"A little gift from me to you, my dear" said Aunt Clara, gladly accepting Lisa's hug.

"It's very sweet" said Tabitha.

"Yucky" said Adam. "I want the fire engine back!"

 _Adam duly pushed his nose, and the fire engine came back. Almost, it was missing one of the wheels._

"Very good, Adam" said Aunt Clara.

"Oh my stars" sighed Samantha. "Here we go again."

 _Samantha twitched her nose and the fire truck vanished._

"You have enough toys, Adam. Remember, Adam. No witchcraft from you except for practice. What would your father say?"

"Oh phooey" said Adam.

* * *

Aunt Clara's visit gave Samantha the opportunity to do a little grocery shopping while her aunt sat with the children. Samantha didn't want to bother Esmeralda over such a minor task.

"I'm sure I've left them in good hands" said Samantha, "Although Aunt Clara has a tendency to goof once in awhile."

"Yoo-hoo" waved Mrs. Kravitz, from across the street.

"Hi Mrs Kravitz" said Samantha. "Just off doing a little grocery shopping"

"Mind if I come with you?" said Mrs. Kravitz. "Abner took the car to his golf club and left me high and dry."

"The more the merrier" said Samantha.

"Good!" said Mrs. Kravitz. "I just have a little list myself"

As Mrs. Kravitz got into the car, Samantha realized that the "little list" turned out to be a long roll of paper, with all sorts of odd ingredients for what Mrs. Kravitz called "healthy cooking." The little shopping trip was going to take longer than Samantha anticipated.

* * *

Aunt Clara had directed the children away from the television set. Tabitha and Adam were playing catch in the backyard, while Lisa was playing with her new doll.

"I'm going to name her Clara after you!" Lisa told Clara.

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Aunt Clara, overjoyed. "You really know how to make a, er, old witch happy!"

"Oh, you're not so old" said Lisa.

"Come now, er, I, er, may be old but I do know when I'm, while, someone's polishing the apple!" said Aunt Clara.

"I was just trying to be nice" said Lisa.

"I know, my dear" said Aunt Clara. "You're very kind for such a little girl. You remind me so much, er, of Tabitha, not to mention Samantha when she was your age. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Oh two weeks" said Lisa. "My parents are on a second honeymoon. They're in Hawaii."

"My, it's been such a long time since I've flown to Hawaii" said Aunt Clara, recollecting. "The last time I got caught in the updraft from Manua Loa and nearly dropped my poor door knob collection."

"You collect door knobs?" asked Lisa.

"Er, yes, of course" said Aunt Clara. "Oh my, they're such lovely little things. You wouldn't know how many different kinds of doorknobs there are in this bag. Will you, er, help me polish them, and we can talk more about your parents?"

Of course, Lisa agreed. And of course, they had a good time.

* * *

"When my parents were married," said Lisa. "They could only afford to spend a few days at Niagara Falls. So mommy says they've been looking forward to a long vacation just the two of them!"

"Niagara Falls" said Aunt Clara, reflecting on the matter. "Oh, what a wonderful place to spend their honeymoon" she said. "I remember when I saw Blondin walk across the gorge on a tightrope. Oh, er, you should have been there!"

"Who's Blondin" asked Lisa.

"Oh, he was a great tightrope walker" said Aunt Clara. "But, that, was, er, many years ago, I can't just remember when now." (2)

"I'd love to see Niagara Falls" said Lisa. "I've only seen the little pictures they have on postcards and in the encyclopaedia."

"My, er, well, let me show you Niagara Falls then" said Aunt Clara. "It's only, well, no I'd better not, Samantha wouldn't like it. No, let's do the next best thing."

* * *

Aunt Clara had gathered Tabitha, Adam, and Lisa in the living room in front of the T.V. set.

"Well, since we shouldn't go to Niagara Falls, what with your mother expecting us to, er, stay put, we can probably bring up the pictures, on this, er, what is it called again dears?"

"Television, Aunt Clara" said Tabitha.

"Oh, good, this is going to be fun!" said Lisa.

"Well, let me see" considered Aunt Clara. "Oh yes. _Waterfalls, raindrops and morning dew. Let us see the mists of Niagara from a bird's eye view._ "

 _A puff of white smoke obscured the room for moment. When everything cleared, the T.V. screen remained blank. At first, Aunt Clara, Lisa, Tabitha and Adam thought nothing had happened. That is, until they heard the loud roar from outside the windows._

 _The four of them rushed to the front window. All around the house were raging white rapids, tumbling over themselves over into the abyss less than a hundred yards away. The house had been placed precariously on the edge of tiny Gull Island, only about one hundred yards away from the falls!_ (3)

It was fortunate that the mist rising from Niagara Falls was thick that day, and the winds from the Northwest, otherwise tourists on both sides of the river would have seen the Stephens house in the middle of the river. The tourists, however, did see a number of angry gulls fleeing their previously untrodden hideaway.

"Oh, er, this isn't what I had in mind" said Aunt Clara sadly. "It looks like, er, now, that I've goofed again."

* * *

Notes

1\. In the first season, Samantha gave Darren strict instructions to ensure her Aunt Clara feels comfortable. Darren is usually friendly towards Aunt Clara in the first couple seasons. In a few of her later appearance, he becomes angry when she "goofs".

2\. 1859, to be exact.

3\. Gull Island is a tiny islet above the Canadian Falls. Most of it was washed away in the 19th century.


	3. Off To Niagara Falls

**Chapter 3: Off to Niagara Falls**

Samantha arrived home, along with Mrs. Kravitz at her side . . . along with Mrs. Kravitz and a backseat and trunk full of groceries. Leastways, she would have had if the house was still there.

" _Oh My Stars_!" Samantha blurted out.

"Oh, look, Abner's home" Mrs. Kravitz started, still obliviously to the missing house across the street. "Maybe if you come with me we can get him to help us take this stuff ins . . . Your House!"

 _Mrs. Kravitz fainted._

"Oh my stars" repeated Samantha. "What's Aunt Clara done? Oh, well, first things first, I suppose, I have to take care of poor Mrs. Kravitz."

* * *

 _Back at the Stephens house, Aunt Clara and the three children were looking discontentedly at the roaring river plunge over the cliff._

"It's real nice, Aunt Clara" said Lisa. "But how are we going to get home."

"Let's swim to shore" said Adam.

"You can't swim to shore, silly" said Tabitha. "We'd get washed over the edge."

"And that's too much" said Aunt Clara sternly, "Even for a young warlock like yourself. Now, er, let's see what I can do."

"Aunt Clara's the one who cast the spell" Tabitha told Lisa. "So she's the only one who can magically get us home!"

"The house home, anyway" said Aunt Clara. "Well, first, let's, er, take care of us. _Let's have no laughs, to shore we'll go in this most safe craft._ "

 _Laughs there were a plenty, and some claps as well, from Adam mostly. A large wooden barrel had appeared in the middle of the Stephens living room._

"Oh, no, er, that won't do at all!" Aunt Clara told the barrel, quite sternly. "Certainly not! Arthur might think it a great joke, and I'm sure Samantha's cousin Serena would, er, enjoy to take the trip, but it won't do for me or the children."

"Let's go over the falls in the barrel!" said Adam, jumping up and down. "Please!"

"Oh, no" said Tabitha and Lisa together.

"No, er, not now at least!" said Aunt Clara. "Now, barrel. Time for you, to, er, go away!"

 _The barrel obliged_.

"Well, uh, er, thank you" said Aunt Clara. "Now, er, let's see. Oh, I know. _This is no place for Clara, Tabitha, Lisa and Adam to stay, let's go to good dry land without delay!_ "

 _Aunt Clara and the children ended up on the Canadian shore several hundred feet away, near the handsome, stone Table Rock House (1) - and just along the ornamental guardrail that stood between the dry land and the brink of the Canadian Falls_.

"Well, Clara" said Aunt Clara. "You still have it. Now, let's see my dears" she added, turning her attention to the children. "Now let's get ourselves and your home, er home."

The mist around Gull Island had begun to evaporate, making the faint outline of the house visible to Aunt Clara and the children. Triumphantly, Aunt Clara waved her arms . . . .

* * *

Samantha, with the help of Mr. Kravitz, had brought Mrs. Kravitz to her living room. Typically, Mr. Kravitz hadn't bothered looking across the street and, as a result, didn't fail to see the Stephens house.

 _Mrs. Kravitz was lying on her living room sofa_.

"Gladys" said Abner. "Here, take your nerve medicine."

 _He poured out a tablespoonful and roughly pushed it into her mouth._

"The Stephens house" groaned Mrs. Kravitz. "The Stephens house, it's gone"

"Gone?" asked Samantha, in an innocent tone. "Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Kravitz?"

"This health food has you seeing things again" sighed Mr. Kravitz.

"See for yourself!" retorted Mrs. Kravitz.

"Oh, don't bother!" said Samantha quickly. "Of course the house is there!"

"I have to. Gladys won't be quiet until I take a look" said Mr. Kravitz, irritably, "So I'll just go and take a look."

 _Samantha winced and prepared for the worst. However, when Mr. Kravitz pulled back the curtain, the Stephens house was clearly visible across the street. Samantha noticed the house seemed to be wet in spite of it being a dry day, but it seemed otherwise normal._

"Good" said Samantha in a satisfied tone.

An idea occurred to her.

"Mrs. Kravitz was just sick, she insisted on carrying in these groceries into the car by herself" Samantha explained. "Mr. Kravitz, why don't you take Mrs. Kravitz's into the house . . . as long as Mrs. Kravitz isn't feeling well."

"If I have to, I have to" said Mr. Kravitz resignedly. "Stay on the sofa Gladys."

"We've done it, Gladys" said Samantha to Mrs. Kravitz. "That was a clever idea pretending my house wasn't there. Now, Mr. Kravitz will have to take the groceries into the house!"

"Oh!" said Gladys, closing her eyes.

"You just rest" said Samantha kindly.

* * *

It took far too long, for Samantha's likely, for the Kravitz grocceries to be taken into the Kravtiz household. Then a few more all too valuable minutes while Mrs. Kravitz was helped up to bed. Then yet some more time passed while Samantha parked her car in the garage. Finally, she got into the house, and found, to her horror, _nobody at home_!

The phone rang.

"It must be Darren" sighed Samantha.

It wasn't. It was Aunt Clara with a long explanation of what had passed.

"Niagara Falls" said Samantha. "Weelllllllllllll, that isn't to bad. What year?"

"Oh, this year of course" said Aunt Clara. "Well, whatever year it is, I do have trouble sometimes remembering such little things."

"And you say you've brought yourself and the children to the Canadian side" said Samantha. "And you've sent the house back safe and sound! That's something to be thankful for."

"Yes, but you know, I, er, found out what I did wrong" said Aunt Clara. "I know how to magic us back!"

"You did?" asked Samantha. "That's wonderful. Your magic is getting better everyday!"

"Oh, yes, er, I've finally figured it out" said Aunt Clara. "I need to bring the house back and send us back in the house. That's the only way we can magically return!"

"Oh my stars" said Samantha, flustered. "That's right. You reversed the house spell, but added another spell on top of your original spell to move you and the kids to Niagara Falls. No, let's keep the house here, Aunt Clara."

"Well, then, we'll be here quite awhile, dear" said Aunt Clara. "We'll have to return the mortal way."

"I wasn't expecting to take a long train or plane ride" sighed Samantha. "But as long as you're there, I may as well go to and bring the children's things."

"Oh, er, that'll be fine. We'll be waiting for you by these, er, the telephones that you place the money in to call."

"Oh, you have money with you?" asked Samantha.

"Uh, no" said Aunt Clara. "Er, I thought it would be a wonderful way to test Adam. I was, er, going to use a crystal ball, but Tabitha thought the telephone would be easier!"

"That's fine, Aunt Clara" said Samantha. "I'll be there soon as I tell Darren."

* * *

Darren Stephens was unpleasantly surprised to discover his house had, less than an hour ago, been teetering on a tiny islet just above Niagara Falls. He was even less pleased to learn that Samantha had to go to Niagara Falls to rescue the children. Larry Tate found his advertizing executive pacing his office.

But Larry Tate had more important concerns.

"You sly dog, Darren" said Larry.

"Huh?" said the "sly dog."

"You've really won over Angus MacDonald, you know of _Wentworth County Foundries_. There's only one thing you need to do to cinch the deal!"

"What's that?" said Darren, unenthusiastically.

"Angus MacDonald isn't too crazy about doing business with an American firm" said Larry. "He's always hired a small time Canadian outfit to do his advertizing. He feels that the person who handles his advertizing needs to be up in Canada, meet him in Hamilton. So, I've told him you're vacationing in the Hamilton, Niagara Falls area (2) for the next couple of weeks. He expects to meet you and Samantha."

"Larry, how many times . . . ." started Darren furiously, before pausing, then changing tact. "We'll be delighted to go to Niagara Falls. We'll of course charge the firm. Nothing too good for Agnus MacDonald. Him, we've got to impress."

"Well, let's not get carried away!" said Larry.

"I'll take today's train" said Darren. "That, is Samantha, Adam, Tabitha and, of course, Lisa's paying a visit."

"The whole family?"

"What's Niagara Falls without the whole family?" said Darren. "MacDonald's a great believer in family!"

"Well, yes, he is!"

"It's a million dollar account, Larry!" said Darren.

"Go!" said Larry, bitterly. "If I'd known you'd take advantage of the situation, I'd have gone dealt with dull old Angus myself!"

Darren smiled to himself when Larry left the office. He forgot his annoyance in the wake of his brilliant coup.

Notes:

(1) Table Rock House is a tourist attraction/pavilion/plaza, a few feet away from the Canadian Falls.

(2) Hamilton is about fifty miles from Niagara Falls.


	4. The General Wolfe

**Chapter 4:** **The General Wolfe**

Built in 1921, the General Wolfe Hotel was the largest hotel on the Canadian side of the falls. Named after the famous British general who defeated Montcalm at The Battle of the Plains of Abraham, it had long been Niagara Falls' only luxury hotel, playing host to royal and celebrities, including Queen Elizabeth and Marilyn Munroe. It was the tallest building on the Canadian side, save for the Skylon Tower, an observation tower opened about five years before. (1)

It was here that Samantha decided to check in, having used a cab for the short trip from table rock - Aunt Clara, the children, and several zapped in suitcases in tow.

"Remember" warned Samantha. "We'll only be here for one night. Then it's the train to New York and a connecting train to Morning Glory Circle."

"But I was having fun!" said Adam.

"We can stay at the falls some other time" said Samantha. "And quite frankly, I think you've seen enough of it for quite awhile!"

* * *

Samantha led the way into the luxurious, cavernous lobby. While Tabitha and Adam stuck close to their mother, Lisa absentmindedly wandered into the gift shop.

The smiling desk clerk did her best to greet the family when they reached the front desk.

"Welcome to the General Wolfe!" said the elderly woman. "My, my, first time to the falls, darlings?"

"Oh, no, no, not at all" said Aunt Clara.

"Oh, I meant the children, dear!" said the woman kindly.

The Stephens children readily assented, though Samantha corrected her.

"We'll only be staying for one night" she said. "We intend to catch the train next morning."

"Hopefully you can catch the _Maid of the Mist_ and take the tunnels behind the falls, before you leave' suggest the old woman. "They are really the attractions you shouldn't miss."

"Thank you" said Samantha, "We'll see"

The desk clerk gave them a small suite, with a view of the American Falls.

"That will be four?" asked the clerk.

"That will be five" said Samantha. "Two adults, three children. Now where's Lisa?"

"Here I am, Mrs. Stephens" said Lisa, returning from the gift shop. "I'm sorry but I got carried away."

"Oh look" said the clerk oilily. "A _dear little black girl_. Well, well, we don't see many like her in here. Who are you with little girl?"

"I'm with Mrs. Stephens and her family" said Lisa firmly. "Tabitha and I are sisters at heart."

"Oh, how quaint" said the old woman. "How generous of you, Mrs. Stephens! I suppose you must given the girl a vacation from the inner city, Harlem I suppose? At our hotel? I do hear of generous souls who give shelter to black children for a vacation away from the inner city grime!"

"Not At All" said Samantha, firmly and rather annoyed. "Lisa's father works at my husband's ad agency, McMann and Tate.

"Oh, he must be a janitor then, my dear?" the old woman said to Lisa.

"No, he's a fellow executive" said Samantha crossly. "I dare say his job is much higher on the social scale than that of desk clerk of a Niagara Falls hotel."

"Mrs. Smythe, front desk _manager_ " said the old woman gravely. "Of the best and most luxurious hotel on _either_ side of the falls. I've been personally complimented by Marilyn Munroe, Shirley Temple, and _the Queen herself!_ "

"Well, Samantha used to be Queen of the Witches!" said Aunt Clara in response. (2)

"Never mind, Aunt Clara" said Samantha. "As for you, _my dear_ , I suggest that if this _is_ the best hotel, you live up to it's reputation. Come along, kids, Aunt Clara."

* * *

With the help of a bellboy, the Stephens, Aunt Clara and Lisa went up the old but expensively decorated elevator, to their suite on the eleventh floor. The door opened into a comfortable room with a heavy sofa and arm chairs, and picture window view of the American Falls.

Once settled, the first thing Samantha did was call Darrin. As it turned out, he was still in his office. The earliest train he could catch left that evening. He already booked a sleeper, and would arrive early next morning.

Samantha called down to the desk, once again, and fortunately did not get Mrs. Smythe on the line. She extended the booking for two weeks.

* * *

"Yippee" said Adam, when he found out.

"Yes' said Samantha. "Thanks to Daddy, you've got what you wanted. I've also got what I wanted. Some time to rest after a very trying morning."

"Very trying" echoed Aunt Clara. "You know, my dear, I can't understand what went wrong. All I was trying to do was conjure some nice pictures on that, er, that, er, televised contraption."

"I know, Aunt Clara" said Samantha kindly. "But everything's alright now, so don't you worry!"

"Er, uh, yes" said Aunt Clara. "And two weeks in Niagara Falls with my great-niece and nephew. And my honorary great-niece Lisa!"

"Thank-you, Aunt Clara" said Lisa, who was a little subdued.

"Aunt Clara" said Samantha, observing Lisa. "Would you take Tabitha and Adam to the children's room and help them unpack."

"Of course" said Aunt Clara. "Come Tabitha, Adam."

Samantha heard Aunt Clara using a spell to make the suitcases unpack. Samantha gave a sigh of relief that it was the right one.

"Now you can help me, Lisa' said Samantha, directing Lisa into the room she'd be sharing with Darrin."

This room also had a view of the American Falls, although it was appointed with a couple armchairs and a large, king-sized bed.

"Good" said Samantha, looking around.

Samantha and Lisa looked out the window for a time.

"It's a beautiful view of the American Falls, isn't it?" asked Samantha.

"Oh yes" said Lisa quietly.

"One of the reason's I love Darrin so much" explained Samantha, "is for his ingenuity. Turing our, _well_ , unexpected vacation into a business trip payed for by the firm. We're good friends with the Tates, but Larry can be something of a . . . ."

"Martinet?" offered Lisa. "That's what my father says!"

"Yes" said Samantha, laughing. "A martinet!"

Lisa smiled a little, before resuming a rather thoughtful expression.

"Are you upset about the way the lady at the desk treated you" said Samantha.

"Yes" said Lisa, after a short pause. "What she said wasn't really mean, exactly. But she didn't seem very friendly."

"We grownups" said Samantha, "We call that being catty. It's being mean in a sneaky sort of way. _Maybe_ I shouldn't say that. Maybe she even thought she was being friendly, but she came off as catty."

"Mother and father told me" said Lisa, "that there would be some people who will be mean to me just because of the colour of my skin."

"And there are" said Samantha sadly. "It's called prejudice. Every Halloween we witches have to live with mortals making fun of us. Big, horrible noses, crooked teeth, long greasy hair, and tell horrible, false, mean, disgusting stories. How do you think I feel when I see the _Wizard of_ _Oz_? _And mind you,_ it's not so bad, there is at least a _nice witch_ in it. But when I see the Wicked Witch of the West, that old, ugly and cackling hag, so evil she _melts_ when water is thrown on her, _well_ sometimes I want to scream."(3)

"How do you stand it?" Lisa asked.

"I've learned to deal with it" said Samantha. "I remember that people who say mean things about witches, often, but not always, fall into two camps. Some are _otherwise_ good people who are just, _well_ , very stupid when it comes to prejudice over witchcraft, religion or the colour of your skin. They sometimes learn their lesson and can become _thoroughly_ good people. There are others, very mean, cruel and hateful people who can't or won't learn their lesson, and do terrible things. When I was a girl . . . well, let us say that when I was a girl I heard of the people in Salem who were eager to burn witches. "

Lisa looked troubled.

"Oh my stars" said Samantha. "You needn't worry about _them_ , Lisa."

"How do you stand people wanting to _burn_ you or even Aunt Clara?"

"Those people think I'm something I'm not" explained Samantha. "They think that I'm an evil being, ready to swoop in and take the neighbourhood for Beelzebub. (4) Of course, we're not anything of the sort."

"I'd cry if anyone thought that of me" said Lisa. "How could such nice ladies like you and Aunt Clara go about with people saying such things."

"We have to accept that there is foolishness in the world, Lisa" said Samantha. "I know there is such a things as a _good witch_ , and that magic isn't an evil skill. I know that I am a good mother and a good wife to a good husband, a moral woman who behaves exactly as any moral woman, witch or mortal, should.

"And Aunt Clara" asked Lisa.

"Aunt Clara?" smiled Samantha. "She usually doesn't pay much attention . . . but she'll tell you how wrong you are if you bring up such silliness in front of her (5)."

"Is that what I should do?"

" _Well_ " considered Samantha, "there are different things you can do. My mother has a very large family, and my aunts and uncles have different ways of doing things."

"How large?" asked Lisa, interested.

"Seven" said Samantha, happy to divert Lisa's attention. "Aunt Clara, she's the oldest and has always been my favourite. Aunt Clara has all the family heirlooms and a veritable storehouse of spell books, records and volumes of witch history at her place. She may be along in years, _but never, ever, underestimate_ my dear Aunt Clara." (6)

"The next oldest, and probably the next nicest, is certainly my Aunt Mary" Samantha continued. "She and the next in the family, Aunt Bertha, live in a small town and they like to cook the mortal way . . . they enjoy taking part in the cooking contest at the County Fair" (7) Samantha said, rather proudly. "Bertha's a bit crusty, but she has a good heart."

"Bertha's twin sister is my Aunt Hagatha" said Samantha. "She runs a school for young witches. She usually travels with the next youngest, my Aunt Agatha." My mother, Endora, usually travels with the two of them. (8) The youngest, the only boy, in my Uncle Arthur, who was born in my grandparents' old age. He's very funny but a _terrible_ practical joker. You'll know if you ever meet him. He's finally found a witch he's serious about, enough to get married, and _I_ think, rather we all hope, that's he's finally ready to settle down."

"That's a big family" said Lisa.

"Yes, it is" said Samantha smiling. "Now, while we put out things away, I'll tell you more about them. Then, we can go to the dining room and have lunch, at Larry's expense."

* * *

 **Notes**

(1) The "General Wolfe Hotel" is fictional.

It goes without saying, that all events that transpire at the hotel are fictional as well.

(2) Samantha was Queen of the Witches in a few episodes of the fourth season ( _Long Live the Queen_ ).

(3) Several episodes have Samantha criticizing the popular caricature of witches. The best might be the first season episode _The Witches are Out_ , featuring Aunt Clara (as well as the sole appearances of Samantha's Aunts Mary and Bertha)

(4) Samantha angrily responds to Darrin's accusation that her friend Gertrude was a witch with much the same line in the episode _Love is Blind_.

(5) As indeed she does to a judge who tell her witches are evil creatures, in the episode _There's No Witch Like an Old Witch_. When Queen Victoria insults Clara after finding out she's a witch, Aunt Clara angrily sends her back to the 19th century ( _Aunt Clara's Victoria Victory_ ).

(6) See _Take Two Aspirin and Half a Pint of Porpoiose Milk_.

(7) _The Witches are Out_ mentions Mary and Bertha had won contests at the county fair, so it's fair to suggest they live among mortals. Mary and Bertha don't seem all that disapproving of mortals (they only seem cool to Samantha's marriage - especially her limited use of magic - rather than outright offended, and they're even upset when their anti-discrimination campaign leads to Darrin being fired)

(8) _Witches and Warlocks are My Favourite Things_ , _Trial and Error of Aunt Clara_ , and several other episodes. Rita Shaw played Aunt Bertha, and also played Aunt Hagatha a few times - hence, the reason why they're described as twin sisters.


	5. Tabitha at the Swimming Pool

**Chapter 5:** **Tabitha at the Swimming Pool**

* * *

 _The family had lunch at the Cataract Room, the hotel's tenth floor dining room. There, they enjoyed the view of the American Falls, across from the hotel, and the Canadian Falls down the river._

 _On a suggestion of the waiter, Tabitha and Lisa went down to kiddie pool after lunch. Adam, much against his will, being still very young, was sent to his room to take a nap. Aunt Clara and Samantha spent a quiet afternoon examining tourist brochures._

* * *

 _The large indoor swimming pool was lit by natural lights. This time of day, everybody was out and about. There was nobody around except a couple of ladies on lounges and two small children in a shallow children's wading pool off to the side._

"My, my" said the friendly old Scots woman by the pool. "Aren't you a pretty picture, my dear. Such beautiful blonde hair. Is your mother coming out?"

"No, she's with my brother Adam and my Aunt Clara" said Tabitha. "He's my baby brother so he's taking a nap."

"Don't you have anyone to look after you?" asked a younger, blond haired woman, sitting beside the older woman.

"Oh yes" said Tabitha. "I have my swim buddy Lisa. She's my sister at heart, she's staying with us."

"Oh, isn't that cute" said the old Scottish lady. "That's the way we _all should be_. Treat each others like brothers and sisters. The golden rule, do unto others as we would have them do unto us."

"I'm Rebecca Macdonald" said the blond woman. "This is my mother-in-law, Mrs. Agnes Macdonald."

"I'm Tabitha Stephens" said Tabitha.

"Oh, isn't that an interesting name!" said Mrs. Agnes Macdonald. "I love unique names. That's why I named my son Ransom! My grandchildren are in the wading pool, little Farley and Hortense."

"Why don't you and your friend go and play with Farley and Hortense" suggested Mrs. Rebecca Macdonald. "It's really not safe to go into the main pool without a lifeguard on duty."

"I'd love to play with Farley and Hortense" said Tabitha.

* * *

 _Tabitha, Farley and Hortense were soon busy splashing around the shallow end, throwing a beach ball. Farley was about Adam's age, while Hortense was a year older._

"This is fun, even though you're a girl" said Farley. "It gets boring playing with Hortense all the time."

"That isn't a very nice thing to say" said Tabitha.

"Oh, I don't mind" said Hortense. "Farley and I are always together, it's nice to have new friends."

"I know" said Tabitha. "I have a baby brother Adam, and I play with him all the time. Sometimes I get tired of it. I like the chance to play with my own friends too."

* * *

 _Lisa had been delaying in the change room, but now she arrived at the pool looking for Tabitha. She wasn't given a warm welcome._

 _The Mrs. Macdonalds looked at each other, as Lisa approached. Mrs. Agnes Macdonald's face was very stern._

"This swimming pool is for hotel customers only" said Mrs. Agnes Macdonald.

"You had better return whatever motel you're staying at, child" said her daughter-in-law Rebecca.

"But I am staying at the hotel!" insisted Lisa.

"Oh dear me" sighed Mrs. Agnes Macdonald. "First Lincoln Alexander being elected to the House from Hamilton, as a Conservative no less, and now this! Even the General Wolfe isn't safe anymore! (1)"

"My father-in-law is a wealthy steal magnate" bragged Mrs. Rebecca Macdonald. "How, child, can you afford to stay here!"

"My daddy's firm is paying for it" said Lisa.

"Hmph" said Mrs. Agnes Macdonald. "It would figure. Must be some radical group! Paying blacks to stay at the high quality hotels."

"Run along now, child" said Mrs. Rebecca Macdonald. "This is no place for you . . . there's no lifeguard on duty after all. You might drown."

* * *

 _Instead of "running along," Lisa spotted Tabitha._

"Hello, Tabitha" said Lisa. "Can I play with your new friends.!"

"Sure" said Tabitha. "They're really nice!"

"Oh no" said Hortense. "She can't play."

"I don't like her' said Farley, indignantly.

"Why not!" said Tabitha.

"She's black" said Farley.

 _Mrs. Agnes Macdonald heard the hubbub and walked over_.

"Go away, child!" she said. "Stop picking on my grandchildren!"

 _Lisa looked around her, and started crying. She ran off to the change room in tears._

"You're all very mean" said Tabitha. "I don't want to be around any of you anymore!"

 _She followed her friend to the change room._

* * *

"I don't want to play with anyone who's mean to my sister at heart!" Tabitha told Lisa, who was sitting sobbing on a bench in the change room. "Everybody should act as if we were all brothers and sisters!"

"Thank you Tabitha" said Lisa, who began to calm down. "I'm happy to have a real sister at heart like you!"

"I don't understand" said Tabitha, pondering over what had happened, "They were so nice to me. What made them so mean all of a sudden!"

"My mommy told me, that just because of the colour of my skin, there'd be people who'd think bad things about me" said Lisa sadly, drying her tears. "It wouldn't matter how good I am, or how smart, they'd think I'm horrible. Not because of anything I do, but how I look!"

"That's no fair!" said Tabitha. "They ought to be taught a lesson!"

"How?" asked Lisa.

Tabitha smiled, and pushed her nose.

In an instant, blond, white skinned Tabitha became black haired and black skinned. Meanwhile, Lisa became white skinned.

"There" Tabitha said. "That will teach them that what counts is on the inside. We're still the same girls but we have different skin colours. Now they'll know it doesn't matter what colour our skin is but what's on the inside.

"Oh good" said Lisa. "Let's hope it works.

* * *

 _Farley and Hortense were still splashing in the wading pool, while their mother and grandmother were still nearby in the loungers, albeit reading._

 _Tabitha and Lisa tried the children first._

"How come you're black now and she's white?" said Farley, puzzled. "How did you do that?"

"Their colour must have run" responded Hortense wisely. "Nanny told me it happens to washing sometimes."

"No" said Tabitha. "We're showing you that what colour you are doesn't matter. We're still the same person!"

"Is it like a sunburn?" asked Farley. "Will your colour return?"

"Oh, yes' said Lisa. "Of course."

 _They were interrupted by a scream from Mrs. Agnes Macdonald._

"Hortense! Farley!" she ordered. "Out of the pool now. Those naughty radicals are trying to play some sort of trick on us! Come, Rebecca, darling, let's go back to our suite!"

"Don't you dare try to trick us!" said Hortense angrily, as she left the pool.

"Yeah!" echoed Farley.

 _They hurried followed their mother and grandmother out of the swimming pool area and toward the elevators._

"Oh no!" said Lisa. "It didn't work."

"It might have worked" said Tabitha.

"Yes" said Lisa. "I think they were going to change their ways and become nice. But the old lady rushed them away."

"That's their grandmother" said Tabitha.

"Why don't you make them come back with your magic!" said Lisa.

"That wouldn't be nice" said Tabitha. "I'm sure mommy wouldn't like it. I guess we should change back now, anyway, or else I may get in trouble. Mommy mightn't like this either."

 _Tabitha pushed her nose, and tried to change them back. It didn't work. She tried again, and again. Still nothing._

"Oh-oh" said Lisa. "What're we gonna do now?"

"We'll do what Aunt Clara does" said Tabitha. "We'll tell mommy!"

 _The girls went to the elevators, dreading what Samantha would say when she found out._

Notes

(1) Lincoln Alexander, from Hamilton, Ontario, was Canada's first black Member of Parliament, first black cabinet minister (Conservative), and first black Lieutenant-Governor.


	6. Tabitha Grounded

**Chapter 6:** **Tabitha Grounded**

When the girls returned to the room, Adam was taking a nap while Aunt Clara was sitting in the room polishing her doorknobs. Samantha was alternately looking at a tourist's guide, and looking at new additions to Aunt Clara's collection.

However, Samantha saw the two as they came in. It was mere moments before they found out the answer to "What would Samantha say?"

" _Oh my stars!_ "Tabitha! How could you! You know the rules about using your witchcraft! And _in front of mortals_! Oh my stars!"

"It wasn't in front of any mortals" said Tabitha. "It was in the girl's change room."

"Well, so long as it was in the change room" said Aunt Clara. "Isn't it what it's for?"

"Not for changing, or should I say exchanging, skin colour" Samantha told Aunt Clara .

Tabitha and Lisa giggled.

"Young ladies, that's enough of that" said Samantha sternly.

"I, er, think it's cute" said Aunt Clara. "It's just a clever little spell, Samantha."

"Don't encourage them Aunt Clara. We could have gotten into big trouble" scolded Samantha. "Are you upset, Lisa, dear?"

"No, I agreed" said Lisa. "We were going to teach some people a lesson."

"And who are _those_ people?" said Samantha furiously.

Lisa and Tabitha explained.

"They were the Macdonald ladies" said Tabitha. "And the old lady's grandchildren, Farley and Hortense."

"Farley and Hortense" Aunt Clara observed. "Those are interesting names. Not, er, very nice names, though. But it takes all kinds."

"Yes it does" agreed Samantha, more cooly. "But the name Macdonald sounds familiar"

"The younger lady said her father-in-law was a wealthy steal . . . magnet or magnate, I don't remember which" Lisa reported.

"Well, er, I don't think he be a magnet" Aunt Clara observed logically. "Though I remember hearing about a warlock who changed himself into one for five days. He, er, wanted to look at all the goods coming into the London harbour."

"No, I don't think it's a magnet either" said Samantha, now returning to her usual pleasant tone. "Magnate is a word considerably past the Grade 1 vocabulary, Lisa. It was very quick of you to catch it. Now a magnate, it's a . . . sort of industrialist or tycoon."

"What's a industrialist or tycoon?" asked Tabitha.

"It's uh, it's, er . . . well, you tell them Samantha" said Aunt Clara.

"Those words didn't help" said Samantha, laughing. "It means that . . . _oh my stars_ . . . her husband owns a steel company. Macdonald . . . steel company! Did they mention where they were from?"

"Hamilton" said Lisa.

"That tears it" said Samantha, resignedly. "Tabitha, you just may have cost Daddy his account . . . before Daddy even met his client!"

"Oh, no" said Tabitha.

"But they were so mean!" said Lisa, objecting. She burst into tears.

"There, there" said Aunt Clara, putting down her doorknobs and going to hug Lisa. "Don't mind those foolish folks."

"Of course" said Samantha, abashed. "I'm sure when Darren hears how they treated you, he won't care about the account."

 _"But let's see if I can set things right_ " Samantha thought to herself.

"Now, Tabitha" said Samantha. "Let's put things back the way they were. This is no way to teach anybody a lesson. You were made white and Lisa was made black, and only a fool would think that matters. If they can't learn the truth on their own, witchcraft isn't going to help them."

"I can't" said Tabitha, sadly. _Once again, she tried pushing her nose_.

"Oh, wonderful" said Samantha, sarcastically. "Now, girls, I had planned to take us up to the brand new Skylon Tower (1) and eating in the revolving restaurant. But if you go out we're going to have to explain how you two have switched colours, and explain again how - _if_ \- you've switched back. So you two are grounded here with me, until further notice. Sorry Lisa . . . but Tabitha, you should have known better young lady! Aunt Clara and Adam will go alone.

"It, er, won't be fun without everybody" Aunt Clara objected.

"Well, Tabitha should have thought of that herself" said Samantha sternly.

* * *

Later, Samantha was speaking to Aunt Clara alone in her hotel room.

"I don't think it's too serious" she told Aunt Clara.

"Are you sure?" said Aunt Clara. "I believe I could go home and get, my er, books. Or you could even call Dr. Bombay?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Clara" said Samantha. "This happened to Tabitha once before. She doesn't want to reverse the spell. She's upset about how Lisa's been treated because of the colour of her skin. We just have to find a way to want her to reverse the spell. (2) Until, then, well, I'm really over a barrel, aren't I?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) The Skylon Tower, built in 1965, is the largest observation tower at Niagara Falls. It has a revolving restaurant, showing views of the falls and the surrounding countryside.

(2) The situation in the episode _Sisters At Heart_.


	7. Aunt Clara Makes a Promise

**Chapter 7: ****In Which Aunt Clara Makes a Promise She Immediately Regrets**

Darren Stephens was struggling to make himself heard over the noise at Grand Central Station.

"I have great news for you, honey" he was saying. "The sleeper leaves in ten minutes. I'll be there at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"That's great Darren" said Samantha. No, she hadn't flown to see him off, but was talking but the simple expedience of the telephone.

"You know" said Darren. "For once, one of Aunt Clara's goofs seem to have paid off. We get a second honeymoon in Niagara Falls . . . well, with the kids and Aunt Clara along for the ride . . . all expenses paid by Larry. How the kids enjoying themselves?"

"Tabitha's playing with Lisa in their hotel room" said Samantha, truthfully. "Aunt Clara's taken Adam to dinner at the Skylon Tower. Tabitha and Lisa . . . weren't feeling themselves . . . and I've had a _long_ day."

"Good, good" said Darren, robotically. "Later we can go ourselves without the kids . . . wait, you said that Aunt Clara was taking Adam _alone_?"

 _He had gone from calm to tense in the snap of an eye_.

" _Well_ " said Samantha. "Aunt Clara goofs _occasionally_. But . . . ."

"Occasionally!" Darren objected. "She dropped the house off at Niagara Falls just this morning!"

"You just said that everything worked out fine!" said Samantha.

"Only by accident!" said Darren.

"Accident, and a little manoeuvring by the best adman in the business" hinted Samantha slyly.

"Well, maybe just a little" said Darren, more calmly. "I guess I'm just a chump for flattery from you."

"As I am from you" said Samantha. "Darren, you know Aunt Clara loves children, especially her grandniece and grandnephew. I wouldn't take away my trust for all the world."

"I guess you're right, Sam" said Darren reluctantly. "I like the old girl. Can I speak to Tabitha?"

"NO" said Samantha abrupt. "Er . . . she's _very_ tired. Adam took a nap during the day, but she thought that being such a big girl, she wouldn't. Now she's asleep."

Samantha was worried Tabitha would spill the beans.

"I thought she was playing with Lisa!" Darren objected.

"She is" said Samantha. "You know little girls Darren! Playing when they should be in bed. I was about to checkup on them!"

"Okay, Sam" said Darren laughing. "See you in the morning."

"I'll see you then, dear!" said Samantha.

Samantha sighed. "That was close. Now, all I have to do is find a way to get Tabitha to _want_ to reverse the spell."

Back at Grand Central Station, Darren was less than reassured.

"Witchcrafted to Niagara Falls today" he said to himself. "What's next I wonder? First thing I do when I get on the train is head to the bar and have myself a couple of good stiff drinks."

* * *

Aunt Clara and Adam were enjoying themselves immensely.

Aunt Clara had initially wanted to fly to the top of the tower with Adam and Samantha. However, Samantha had diplomatically said she wanted to stay with Tabitha and Lisa. Adam was far too young to fly on his own, and Aunt Clara wasn't young anymore."

"That, er, won't do" said Aunt Clara reluctantly, to the excited Adam. "I can barely fly myself anymore, and I don't think I'm strong enough to give lessons. But _when you do fly_ , I'll be there on hand to watch." (1)

On Samantha's suggestion, Aunt Clara and Adam took a taxi to the nearby tower. They immediately took the elevators up to the top.

The elevators looked like yellow beetles crawling up the side of the beige concrete. The particular elevator Aunt Clara and Adam were taking gave them a great view of the Canadian Falls. Save for the operator, they had the car to themselves.

"Would you look at that!" said Aunt Clara approvingly, to the young man operating the machine. "It's almost as good as flying."

"We were going to fly here but Mommy didn't want to!" said Adam.

"How did you travel?" said the young man. "By train?"

"No, Daddy's travelling by train" said Adam. "We just popped over by accident."

"Popped over?" said the elevator operator, confused.

"Usually I fly" Aunt Clara explained. "But this sort of, er, just happened."

"Fly?" said the operator.

"Yes, but with all these gadgets you mortals are coming up with" Aunt Clara said, "you're taking all the fun out of being a witch."

"Revolving Dining Room" said the elevator operator quickly, as the elevator went inside the tower top.

No sooner had Aunt Clara and disembarked than the doors to the yellow beetle shut, and the elevator descended back toward the tower's base as quickly as the elevator operator could make it.

Dinner went calmly. Aunt Clara, who only had a passing familiarity with mortal money, ordered the most expensive things on the menu for herself. Fortunately for Darren's wallet, Adam ate free from the kid's menu.

"I never seen the point of these things" Aunt Clara told Adam, as she looked at the multicoloured Canadian bills Samantha had given her. "Since I was a little girl, I was able to understand the point of gold and silver. But these things are just paper."

Adam laughed.

"Oh, well, they're prettier than the ones back home" said Aunt Clara. "Being in, er, different colours and all. I don't think green is Ben Franklin's best colour, anyway. He'd look far better in blue or brown." (2)

They sat at one of the many tables alongside the glass walls that bordered the restaurant. Their particular table had started with a good view of the American Falls, and then a good view of the Canadian cataract. However, as time went on, the restaurant revolved away from the river and gave them a view of the motels on Lundy's Lane and the houses of Niagara Falls. Far in the deepening twilight, they saw the fields of Ontario's Welland County. Then they saw the orchards of Lincoln County and Brock's Monument as the sun set.

"Phooey" said Adam, crossly, as he finished his meal. "I want to see the falls again. The waiter said it'll be lighted up with spotlights."

"Just wait a few minutes, Adam" said Aunt Clara kindly. "We'll be back in, er, oh, ten or twenty minutes or so. That's how long it takes for this place, to, er, well, turn around again."

"Let's speed it up!" said Adam, pointing his finger.

There came an alarming revving of the engine used to revolve the restaurant.

"Oh, er, no, Adam" said Aunt Clara, looking around. "Everybody wants the restaurant to move slowly so, they, can, er, eat without being sick."

"Oh, okay" said Adam, watching a couple of waiters and waitresses making a beeline to the revving engine.

"Now put it back, Adam" said Aunt Clara.

"Calm down, engine" said Adam.

The engine quieted down.

"A nice bit of magic" said Aunt Clara. "But Adam, you, er, well, have to think of others. Now, I don't know about you, but if we went round and round and round and round . . . fast, I think I'd get, sick. In fact, I might be a little sick thinking about it."

Adam looked around.

"I'm sorry Aunt Clara."

"That's alright, there's no harm done" said Aunt Clara, watching as the staff left the motor looking perplexed."

As the two enjoyed their dessert, they likewise enjoyed the view of the nighttime falls lighted up by spotlight. They saw the little tour vessel, the Maid of the Mist, approach the base of the Canadian Falls, and return to her docks down river.

"Boy, that looks like fun" said Adam.

"I'm sure it is" said Aunt Clara. "I'll, oh, tell you what, Adam. First thing tomorrow morning, when your mother is busy with Tabitha and Lisa, and before your father comes home . . . we'll go and do anything you want to. Anything you want at Niagara Falls I mean . . . besides flying."

" _Anything_?" said Adam. " _You promise_?"

"Oh, er yes" said Aunt Clara, starting to wonder what she had done now. "I promise . . . anything _but flying_."

"I want us to go over the falls in a barrow!" said Adam, standing up and jumping up and down on his chair. "A barrel!"

"That's a little dangerous" said Aunt Clara, greatly discomfited. "Beside, we know better than to jump up and down at the table."

"Oh, sorry, I'll sit down" said Adam, doing so. "But you know I'm a warlock!"

"Yes, you are" Aunt Clara allowed.

"And I can't really get hurt!" Adam bragged. "Besides, you said that Uncle Arthur and Cousin Serena would do it."

"Oh, Arthur, how could you!" said Aunt Clara bitterly, remembering her words of the morning. "And you not even being here to, er, blame!"

"And you promised! You promised. You promised!" insisted Adam. "YOU PROMISED!"

"I did, didn't I?" said Aunt Clara, woefully. "It'll be a good chance for us to, er, use to, er, practice, our magic, at least.

"Please!" begged Adam.

"If we must" said Aunt Clara doubtfully. "I just had to go and promise. I guess, we'll, er, go to tomorrow morning and see what we can do."

Aunt Clara wasn't the least bit heartened to hear Adam cheer.

* * *

 **Notes** :

(1) Aunt Clara explains her inability to fly to the children she babysits in the first season episode _There's No Witch Like an Old Witch_.

(2) Aunt Clara conjured up Benjamin Franklin in the episode _My Friend Ben_.


	8. Samantha's Unappetizing Dinner

**Chapter 8** **Samantha's Unappetizing Dinner**

"How to make Tabitha _want_ to reverse the spell?" Samantha said to herself. "How? And before Darren comes here tomorrow? He won't be pleased to see . . . that's right he won't be pleased."

 _Talking to Darren had given Samantha an idea._

"Now, Tabitha and Lisa switched colours for the best of reasons" said Samantha. "At least as Tabitha saw it. Now, to get her to switch back, I'll have to convince her it's for the _best possible reasons_."

Tabitha and Lisa were still playing in their room, when Samantha approached them.

"Any luck?" asked Samantha, although it was plain their skin colours were still reversed.

"No, mommy" said Tabitha.

"Well, I was hoping you would have had some" said Samantha, in a tone of feigned sadness. "Daddy's going to be here just after nine o'clock, and he's going to be awful disappointed to know you wanted to change your skin colour."

"Tabitha did it only to teach those people a lesson" said Lisa.

"Yes" said Samantha. "But you know how Mr. Stephens feels about witchcraft. He'll be awfully disappointed to hear that Tabitha felt she had to change her appearance to teach them a lesson. And, Lisa, your mother will be disappointed if she knew you had to change your appearance to satisfy some mean, foolish people."

"But what we look like on the outside doesn't matter!" objected Tabitha.

"Exactly, Tabitha" said Samantha. "What colour skin we have doesn't matter. So why would we change it?"

"To teach them a lesson" said Tabitha obstinately.

"Sadly, it didn't work" said Samantha. "But why hurt daddy's feelings, and those of Lisa's parents. They'll think you're unhappy with how you used to look."

"Oh, no!" said Tabitha.

 _She pushed her nose, and once again, she was a white-skinned blond girl, and Lisa was black-skinned with black hair._

"Good" said Samantha approvingly.

She had thought concern for Darren and Lisa's parents would change her mind, and it did. Likewise the idea that her changing skin colours was just pandering to the Macdonald's sentiments.

"Now, as I told Lisa, Tabitha, colour doesn't matter." Samantha noted. "Neither does being a witch or being a mortal. We shouldn't use magic to change those who we love. Aunt Clara told me so a long, long, time ago. What matters is how we behave ourselves and how we act towards others. What matters is how good a wife is to her husband, and how good a husband is to his wife. What matters is how a mother and father treat their children, and how the children treat their parents in return. What matters is how brothers and sisters treat another. What matters is how we treat relatives, strangers, friends, and even foes alike."

"Yes, mommy" said Tabitha, slightly abashed.

"We're too late to join Adam and Aunt Clara at the Skylon Tower" said Samantha, looking at her watch. "But it's not too late to eat a fine dinner at the hotel dining room."

* * *

Samantha and the two girls had a table with a good view of the American Falls, now lit up with spotlights placed strategically across the gorge in Queen Victoria Park, on the Canadian side. It was past 9:00 pm, and a treat to Tabitha and Lisa to be allowed to stay up so long. A treat not granted to other children, given the fact that the restaurant was now quite empty, and only adults in site.

 _They were enjoying their dinner, and their view, when, with an unpleasant shock, they realized who was sitting nearby._

 _Farley and Hortense Macdonald must have been in bed. The rest of the Macdonald family had arrived in state, from somewhere, and were a site for sore eyes. Literally and figuratively._

 _Mrs. Macdonald, Mrs. Agnes Macdonald, that is, was of course there. When casually dressed at the pool, she had looked a normal woman. However, in her best she would put fear in any man's heart. She was elegantly dressed in oversized furs and a diamond choker. He grey hair was piled high, accenting her wrinkled, freckled face and spare features._

 _Mr. Macdonald, Mr. Angus Macdonald, looked more like a starving man than a steal magnate. This mustn't have been a new thing, as his tuxedo was well tailored to his emancipated frame. Angus Macdonald sported a bony, hawklike nose that was accented all the more by the tightness of his skin over the bones of his face._

 _The younger Mr. Macdonald was there, Ransom. He was a young man with neat, bright red hair on his head, a red shadow shaved close to his face, and a mess of red hair on the backs of his hands. All the more noticeable since he was white as a ghost, and dressed in a black tuxedo._

 _And of course, Ransom's wife Rebecca was there. Having merely married into the clan, she was the only normal-looking one of the group. A buxom, blond woman, relatively tall, and wearing a modern black dress, Samantha wondered if it had been money rather than personality that had been what made her throw her lot in with the scarecrows around her._

"Oh no!" said Agnes, with no attempt to keep down her voice. "These are the people I've been telling you about! The one who've played that cruel prank! Imagine, in the General Wolfe!"

"Oh quiet, Aggie" said Angus, annoyed. "Let's enjoy our dinner in peace."

"Really, mom?" said Ransom mischievously looking towards the girls. "That must have been some bit of makeup trick."

"Quiet, Ransom" said Rebecca, rather loudly. "They'll hear."

"Oh, let them hear!" pronounced Agnes. "I won't be imposed upon! When I go to a hotel, I intend to enjoy a relaxing, exclusive stay!"

"At the prices here" observed Angus miserly, " _I ought to have the chance_."

"You know we stay here for free, dad" said Ransom, who seemed to view the matter as a joke. "We're part owners."

"You ought to see about a more restricted policy, Angus." said Agnes. "Not just everybody should be able to get a room here."

"Enough of this" said Angus. "All this fuss over that one black child staying at the hotel. So long as she's well behaved and her fare is paid I couldn't care less about it. Besides, that you know it would be bad press _these days_ for us to make any noise about it."

"Especially with that one million dollar ad campaign we're springing for" said Ransom. "If we haven't heard such good things about Darren Stephens we wouldn't be going out on a limb and handing our advertising to a New York agency."

"I doubt we'll get our money's worth" said Angus gloomily. "But we may as well meet this Darren Stephens. He'll be here tomorrow morning, and we may as well greet him at the hotel before getting his insights . . . if any . . . back in Hamilton."

"I hear Mrs. Stephens and their kids went along ahead" said Ransom, more cheerfully. "I wonder if you think you've seen hide or hair of them, Becky?"

"We've only seen the girl and her black friend" Rebecca replied. "It couldn't have been them."

"Hmph" snorted Agnes. "I should hope not!"

"Wouldn't that be a kick!" laughed Ransom.

"I know someone who could use a kick!" said Samantha angrily.

 _She had left her own table, Lisa and Tabitha in tow, to confront the loudmouthed Macdonalds_.

"Well!" said Agnes. "Such ill manners! When I was a girl in Scotland, we did not eavesdrop on others and _presume_ to join our conversation!"

"Eavesdrop?" mocked Samantha. "When you sound as if your shouting through a megaphone, I wouldn't call overhearing your particularly _disgusting_ conversation eavesdropping!"

Ransom burst into laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh at others with red hair like yours" said Samantha. "Especially when it's as thick on your hands as on the top of your head."

Ransom frowned and put his hands into his pocket.

"I wouldn't wonder why you two are so happy so be here" Samantha said, addressing the elder two. "By the looks of it, you have nothing _at all_ to eat a home."

"My dear young lady!" objected Angus. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes" said Samantha. "Angus Macdonald. Steal magnate and racist! Imagine, acting like this in front of a child!"

"I admit Agnes doesn't believe in social mixing between the races" said Angus skeptically. "However, _I am not_ a racist!"

"Neither am I" said Ransom. "There's just a lot of . . . laughs in the situation."

"I consider myself a very fair woman" said Rebecca. "I . . . just humour my dear mother-in-law."

"Well, I'm glad to be a racist, if that's what you call it" sniffed Mrs. Agnes Macdonald. "There is a social hierarchy that must be maintained." (1)

"Enough of this, young lady" said Angus. "You, your girls . . . and your guest . . . you enjoy your dinner. And, mind your own business. We shan't be meeting again!"

"May I introduce myself?" replied Samantha, with deadly sarcasm. "I'm Samantha Stephens. This is my daughter Tabitha. And her sister-at-heart Lisa!"

"So this is your doing, Ransom!" said Agnes angrily. "Have us insulted by an upstart American adman's wife!"

"Hey!" said Ransom. "I didn't know!"

"You can consider your husband's contract terminated!" said Angus.

"Come Tabitha, Lisa" Samantha told the children. To the Macdonalds she said, "I'm sure Darren won't want to deal with the likes of you anyway!"

 _Samantha, Lisa and Tabitha left the Macdonalds to themselves._

* * *

"Tabitha" Samantha told her daughter. "You may have been right. Those people bear a well deserved lesson."

"Oh good" said Tabitha.

"I have a plan" said Samantha. "We'll all be in it. Aunt Clara, Adam too."

"With witchcraft?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, this time with witchcraft" said Samantha, smiling.

* * *

Notes

(1) See the episode _The Battle of Burning Oaks_ , for comparable racist sentiment as an elite country club.


	9. Samantha Gives the Macdonalds Stage One

**Samantha Gives the Macdonalds Stage One**

Somewhere, on a comfortable sleeper, Darren Stephens was travelling. He was unaware his deal, his job and his son were all in jeopardy . . . .

* * *

Samantha knew her husband's deal and job were in jeopardy. As for Aunt Clara and Adam, they had gone straight to bed without telling her of their plans for the morrow. Had Samantha not been preoccupied, she would have seen that Aunt Clara and Adam were keeping something from her. But she didn't, and neglected to even ask what Aunt Clara meant when she said "I"m in for, a, er, trying day tomorrow."

"Now" said Samantha to herself, once everybody else was in bed. "There are two stages to my plan. And those four deserve every bit of it! I'll soften them up tonight. Lisa, Tabitha, Aunt Clara and Adam can help me deliver the _coup de grace_ tomorrow!"

* * *

Samantha twitched her nose, and in an instantly was sitting invisibly near the ceiling of the older Macdonald's bedroom. The two of them were peacefully sleeping, Angus Macdonald in an old fashioned nightcap and nightshirt, Aggie with old fashioned curlers and nightgown.

"Ladies first" said Samantha to herself. " _Into this mortal's dreams I must go, to teach her the evil of her racist ego!"_

* * *

 _Aggie's dreams were of her watching her grandchildren playing in a garden filled with roses and lilacs. Aggie herself was peaceful sitting in a garden chair._

"That's very nice" said Samantha looking around the dream approvingly. "Now let's get rid of her blind spot so she'll actually be nice!"

In a twitch, she turned the "dream" images of Farley and Hortense black skinned.

 _Aggie screamed in her dream._

"What difference is their colour if you love them?" asked Samantha, as she walked up to the old lady.

"You!" said Aggie furiously. "My grandchildren are supposedly to be white. I like them the way they were!"

"Very well" said Samantha, twitching her nose and returning the colour of the children's skin to their normal colouration. "We all love our children as they are. But why discriminate against others based on their physical appearance?"

"I should think it obvious!" said Aggie.

"I should think it silly!" corrected Samantha. "What's the difference between black, and say, old and wrinkled!"

Samantha twitched her nose. A Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman arrived in the garden on horseback.

"I am Isaac Iron of the Mounties" announced the young mounted policeman. (1) "What are you doing here? You are an wrinkled and ugly old hag! This garden is for the young !"

"Well" said Samantha to herself, "He doesn't sound much like a Mountie, but he'll have to do!"

Aggie was infuriated.

"What's the meaning of this!" said Aggie. "I've never heard such rot in all my life!"

"Look at the sign" said the Mountie impatiently, pointing.

 _Sure enough, the RCMP officer was pointing towards a sign reading "NO HAGS or CRONES allowed. UGLY, WRINKLED OLD WOMAN ARE PROHIBITED UNDER PENALTY OF LAW_."

"Hmph" said Aggie. "I won't go!"

"Then" said the policeman, looking down at her, "You are under arrest!".

A police wagon pulled out. Two more uniformed policeman jumped out handcuffed Aggie, carried her inside and drove her away. Samantha was sitting beside the confused Aggie.

"Too bad" Samantha observed. "You really should have listened. But you'll wake up none the worse and perhaps a little wiser. Now on to your husband.

* * *

 _Mr. Angus Macdonald's dream had him working in what Samantha presumed was a facsimile of his real-life office. It was a large, luxurious office with heavy old fashioned mahogany furniture and polisher leather seatings. There was a large illustration of Wentworth Country Foundries Inc. hanging on the wall_. _Mr. Macdonald was diligently reading some files_.

"Not much action so far" said Samantha pithily. "This dream's making me tired.

An elderly secretary entered the room.

"Good news sir" she said. "Profits are up two fold, the company stock is up three fold, expenses are down four fold, and our new sales are up five fold!"

"Very good" said Angus, before returning to his work.

"Is that all" Samantha yawned. "This dream is making me sleepy."

Angus waited until his secretary left, then he jumped into the air and saying YIPPEE! Three bagpipe players entered and played a Scottish melody.

"Come on lassie!" said Angus, who was now wearing a kilt. "Let's dance the highland fling!"

"Sorry Mr. Macdonald" said Samantha, who was now in similar Scottish garb. "I've already been spoken for."

"Profits are up, expenses are down, stock and sales are up!" blurbed the old man. "What could be better?"

"How about dropping your racist beliefs."

"Bah" said Angus. "It's _you_ again, isn't it? Who's a racist? Let Aggie have her hobbies. I have more important things to do!"

"I think it is very important to stand up for a person's dignity" said Samantha. "You play along and encourage Aggie's stupid cruelty. Even in front of a little girl!"

"That's none of my concern" scoffed Angus.

"But what if it did?" said Samantha. "What if people judged _you_ based on your appearance and ethnicity?"

The bagpipe players now played a funeral dirge, while the office went from opulent to threadbare.

"Scottie Mc'Bag'O'Bones" said the elderly secretary contemptuously, returning to the office.

"What did you call me Mrs. Barrington!" thundered Angus.

"Scottie Mc'Bag'O'Bones" sneered the old woman. "Scots are the lowest of the low, and a walking skeleton like you is to be trusted even less than the ordinary Scot Scum."

"After all these years!" yelled Angus. "Why, I ought to fire you!"

"Good!" said Mrs. Barrington. "Now I earn back my self-respect. And, by the way, skinny, the representatives of the CHS and the CLOTS are here!"

"What is a chs and a clots?" Angus asked Samantha.

"Why, the CHS is an honourable Canadian organization" said Samantha. "The Canadian Haters of Scots. And the CLOSP? That's the Canadian League Opposed to The Skinny!"

Representatives of the two venerable Canadian organizations entered the office. They were well dressed and well organized. They all simultaneously wrinkled their noses with disdain upon seeing Angus Macdonald.

"Scottie Mc'Bag'O'Bones" said a well-dressed, well-fed, older woman. "We have finally crushed your steel corporation to the ground. It will mean the loss of 20,000 jobs. However it is well worth the price to force out a skinny Scot like you who has illegitimately swindled his way into such a position of affluence and influence."

"Me?" objected Angus. "Swindled! I'm an honest man!"

"No matter. The hierarchy must be maintained" said a fat man.

"Yes" echoed Samantha. "We can't have skinny Scots running amuck. After all, what difference is it to me? I'm not a Scot or a bag of bones."

"This cannot be!" objected Angus.

"Oh yes it is" said Samantha. "Gentleman, escort Scottie Mc'Bag'O'Bones out the door!"

 _Two security guards walked into the room, and escorted the furious Angus away_.

"You look thin to me" a fat woman told Samantha.

"Why, thank you!" said Samantha.

"We'll have no skinny people here!" she replied.

"Looks like a bit of spell backfire" shrugged Samantha. "There's a difference between slender and skinny! But then again it would have been worse if they _actually thought I belonged_! Well, time to visit the younger generation. Happy eating!"

* * *

Ransom Macdonald's dream was more suited for a bachelor than a married man. He was in some sort of a club smoking a cigar and playing pool. His cigar was lit by one of a trio of scantily clad young woman.

"You see, girls" laughed Ransom. "I've married too young. But, as they say, I'm married not dead."

The girls giggled.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" said Samantha, with deadly sarcasm. "I'm going to enjoy spoiling this dream."

"Say, you" Ransom told Samantha. "If you're going to hang around here, how about you show some skin!"

More giggling from the girls.

"Oh Ransom!" said one. "You're such a wit!"

"A _nitwit_ , I'm sure" Samantha observed.

"Hey, what is this?" Ransom protested.

"A little decency and common sense" said Samantha. "From my conscious to your subconscious".

"Come on girls" Ransom said to the three, "Let's ignore her."

 _Samantha twitched her nose_.

The three girls slapped Ransom in turn.

"We'll be ignoring you, you ape" they giggled, before turning their backs to him and trouncing off.

"Who's an ape!" said the indignant Ransom.

"Why, you, of course" said Samantha. "Look at your cage."

 _Sure enough, Ransom was now caged. A large sign said "DANGER. O-RANSOM-TANG."_ (2)

"Hey!" he shouted

Samantha laughed.

"Why with all that ridiculous, thick, orange hair?" she told him. "I wonder what you'd look like if you grew a beard, didn't shave, for, say a year?"

"No, don't" begged Ransom.

Samantha twitched her nose again. Ransom's face was pretty much obscured by a large orange beard that went halfway down to his waist.

"You know how many people think orange hair is a joke" said Ransom miserably. "You know what's its like when you've got to start shaving in the fifth grade? At age ten? You know how happy when Farley _didn't_ take after me?"

"Well, maybe you'll remember that the next time you laugh at people who look differently from you" said Samantha, not altogether unsympathetically. "Remember, for somebody being poked fun of, the people laughing are as bad as the person doing the bullying. Now look at this, so you might remember your lesson . . . and your family obligations!"

There was Ransom's wife and children walking into the room. With a twitch of her nose, Samantha changed them from white to black. Two mounted policemen entered.

"What are you doing here?" asked one. "No blacks allowed!"

"You're under arrest" said the other, handcuffing them.

Rebecca and the two children were crying. Ransom tried desperately to break through the bars.

"You let your hands off them!" said Ransom.

"You see what it's like" said Samantha. "Next time you'll know . . . but I am glad to know you do love them after all."

* * *

Rebecca Macdonald's dream was very different. In it, she was sitting down watching three other people talk in a fog filled park.

Lisa had just slid down a slide and was standing in front of (another) Rebecca Macdonald and her mother-in-law.

"Ugh" said Agnes. "A black girl. This is no place for a girl like you!"

"Why don't you leave?" said Rebecca sternly. "It's not safe for a child like you to slide alone!"

The Rebecca sitting on the bench began to sob.

"How could I do such a thing!" she cried to herself.

"How could you, is right" said Samantha solemnly, sitting on the bench beside her.

To herself, she thought _"This is promising. She already knows she's been wrong. This calls for a softer touch."_

"You know better than to treat people differently because of their creed or their colour" Samantha lectured. "Why were you so rude . . . to a child, of all people!"

"I didn't want to make trouble with my mother-in-law" sobbed Rebecca. "I try to find a happy median."

"Your median isn't so happy when you aid her ignorance" Samantha said.

"But I'm just a farm girl married into a rich family" said Rebecca. "I met Ransom at university, and we fell in love. I don't think the Macdonalds ever approved of me. I don't dare rock the boat."

"What nonsense" lectured Samantha. "Even Mrs. Aggie "social hierarchy" herself likes you. And what about Ransom?"

"Oh, we love each other dearly. But smart as he is in business, at heart he's just a teenaged boy."

"Yes" scoffed Samantha, "I know. But _you_ struck me as mature. Is it right to let a child be picked on just to impress your mother-in-law? What kind of a person are you? What kind of example are you setting for Farley and Hortense. Shouldn't they have one mature parent?"

"Yes, they should!" said Rebecca. "I don't want three Ransoms on my hand."

"I should say not" said Samantha.

"There's no reason to play along with Aggie's cruelty" said Rebecca. "Next time I'm going to tell her how wrong she is!"

"That's the spirit" said Samantha. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. Macdonald."

* * *

Samantha twitched her nose. She returned to her hotel room.

"I'd say that went well" said Samantha. "We'll see how stage two will go tomorrow morning."

With that, Samantha magically changed into her nightgown and went to bed. After a long day, she had a well deserved night's sleep. She was still sleeping when Adam and Aunt Clara left for the falls early the next morning . . . .

* * *

 **Notes**

(1) The name is a parody of the famous mounted policeman Sir Sam Steele.

(2) The idea is taken from a second season episode of _I Dream of Jeannie_. In _Who Needs a Green Eyed Jeannie?,_ Jeannie first traps Major Nelson in a cage in his own living room. She later turns his date into an ape.


	10. In a Barrel and Over the Falls

**Chapter 10** **In a Barrel and Over the Falls**

Aunt Clara had spent a restless night, tossing and turning. Adam too, though unlike Aunt Clara, it was out of excitement and not dread. So it was no surprise that he was up at the crack of dawn, dressed, stole past the sleeping Lisa and Tabitha, and sneaked quietly into Aunt Clara's room to wake up his old aunt.

"It's morning!" announced Adam, abandoning all stealth. "Time to go over the Niagara Falls!"

"What? Oh, er, yes" said Aunt Clara, who had finally drifted into dream land and had been enjoying being guest of honour at a doorknob manufacturer's convention. "I suppose we'll have to" she said with a sigh.

"Yay" said Adam.

"After breakfast" said Aunt Clara. "Now, let's see. Oh, yes. I should dress."

 _This was a spell Aunt Clara had little trouble with. Her usual hat, fur, dress and purse replaced her nightgown_.

"Now, er, what's next" said Aunt Clara, adjusting her hat.

"The falls!" said Adam.

"No" said Aunt Clara. "Er, there's breakfast!"

"But the restaurant's not open yet!" complained Adam.

"Then we'll make our own" said Aunt Clara. "Would you like to try?"

"Oh good!" said Adam.

 _Adam pointed up a humungous black forest cake._

"Oh, er, no!" said Aunt Clara wisely. "Sorry, Adam. Cake isn't breakfast for little boys, neither mortal and warlock. You would eat the whole cake if you could get away with it. Now let me see . . . . _Cake, make haste, to eat this dessert at breakfast would be a dreadful fate._ "

 _The cake disappeared, to Aunt Clara's great pleasure and Adam's great disappointment._

"You're doing well, Clara" Aunt Clara complimented herself. "Now let's see, those Scots Samantha told me about have given me an idea. _Double, double boil and trouble, cook me cauldron of porridge on the double!_

 _A table appeared, with two bowls, a cauldron of porridge and a large ladle_.

Adam made a face.

"And some fresh milk will finish our breakfast!" said Aunt Clara, deciding to wave her arms.

 _"Mooo"_ lowed the cow Aunt Clara had summoned by mistake.

"Er, oh, not that fresh" said Aunt Clara. "Looks like I've goofed again. Well, let's eat our porridge and then milk, er, the cow here."

Adam and Aunt Clara ate a quick breakfast, some much too fresh milk. With a little difficulty, Aunt Clara was able to send the cow back from whence she came.

"Now let's go!" urged Adam.

"Well, er, let's see" said Aunt Clara. "Well, Adam, can you take us to the falls?"

Adam thought for a minute.

 _"Here, there, everywhere, let's go back above the falls to where we were!"_

* * *

 _In a puff of smoke, Adam and Aunt Clara arrived back on Gull Island, underneath a shady oak tree, only a few feet from the water rushing to its finally plunge over the precipice. Several nearby gulls, disturbed for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, angrily flew away_.

"Very good Adam" said Aunt Clara, though she looked at the rushing water with some distaste.

"Let's get the barrel back!" said Adam.

"Well, er, how about you try Adam? As long as we're here, let's make a lesson of it" said Autn Clara.

Adam thought for a minute.

" _Double, double, toil and trouble, send me a barrel on the double_ " tried Adam.

A large wooden barrel appeared.

"I was hoping for something, er, more comfortable" sighed Aunt Clara.

 _She opened the top of the barrel to look inside. It was filled with porridge_.

Adam laughed.

"Oh, er, no" said Aunt Clara confusedly. "I wonder what went wrong. Oh, er, yes. You were thinking of the spell I used at breakfast?"

"Yes" said Adam sheepishly.

"You need to, er, try to remember what you're doing" said Aunt Clara. "I wish I always did. But it's a common mistake among children, if I remember right. Now what was it called again? Oh yes, spell distraction. Now let's see if you can get rid of the porridge. And maybe Adam . . . make the barrel a little more comfortable.

"Um" tried Adam. " _Double, double, barrel and trouble, make this . . . a super deluxe model barrel on the double_."

The barrel unaccountable tripled in size as if it had been inflated with air. It acquired golden handles, a door, a large window, and two plush velvet seats.

"Oh, very good Adam" said Aunt Clara proudly, after knocking on the barrel to check its seaworthiness. "Now, let's see" she said to herself. "We can't wear these things. Now, concentrate Clara."

 _In an instant, Aunt Clara and Adam were both wearing old fashioned, full length, blue and white striped bathing suits_.

Adam laughed, but Aunt Clara was pleased.

"You're really on a roll today, Clara" she said. "Now let's get into the barrel Adam."

The two opened the hatch and climbed into the barrel. Aunt Clara made sure they sat in the chairs and used the attached seatbelts.

"This might be fun after all" said Aunt Clara. "Now, I see, we'd better, er, uh, cast off."

"I know how!" Adam exclaimed.

* * *

Unfortunately, he did it the mortal way. Adam rammed the barrel's side and it overturned, rolled and fell into the raging Upper Rapids.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have the porridge" said Aunt Clara.

The barrel soon regained its bearings as it rushed along. However, the two travellers could see little but water and foam as they rushed along at a breakneck speed toward the precipice of the Canadian Falls. And then came the moment of truth. The barrel reached the point where the deep green waters of the river fell over the white cascade. Down, down, down the barrel went . . . in the manner that makes feel that your stomach has leapt into your mouth. All the time the pounding water rushed along

They hit the lower river with a splash that was completely drowned out by deafening falls. The barrel ended up under the falling water and was forced downward. The barrel sank rapidly, over a hundred feet towards the bottom of the plunge pool under the falls. Pushed back beyond the tide of water, the barrel's natural buoyancy kicked in. It rose slowly to the surface, but merely ended up spinning in the churning water in the dark cave behind the falls.

"Yay!" said Adam. "Let's do that again."

"Certainly not" snapped Aunt Clara. She was uncharacteristically cross. It was only with great difficulty she had kept down her breakfast. "Once is more than enough."

"Let's get out and see where we are?"

"The cave behind the falls . . . at least, er, that's where I think we are . . . is no place for a warlock your age."

"Okay" sulked Adam.

"Now stay here and enjoy the, er, view, er, what we can see of it anyway" said Aunt Clara.

Fortunately, the magic barrel was ably constructed, if that's the word for it. It remained sturdy although it rattled against a few rocks. Just when Aunt Clara was beginning to consider trying a spell to get them out of their predicament, the barrel again drifted under the awesome cataract. The barrel was again pushed downward, but it floated up again to the north of the falls, drifting downstream along the portion of the river where the _Maid of the Mist_ would carry her tourists later in the day.

The barrel floated downriver with considerable ease.

"We, er, had better try to move the barrel to shore" said Aunt Clara.

"Let's wait until after the barrel goes into the whirlpool" suggested Adam.

"I think we've spun around enough, Adam" Aunt Clara replied.

As it happened, they didn't have to do a thing. Just as the barrel was floating past the still empty Canadian _Maid of the Mist_ dock, it made a sharp left turn and zoomed to the dock as if powered by an outboard motor. The barrel magically bounced up on shore in front of a furious Samantha.

* * *

Samantha has waken up in a good mood, eager to finish the job of the night before. She had looked out the window to see a strange object floating down the river. With a pair of binoculars she had twitched up, Samantha spotted the barrel, the window, and Adam and Aunt Clara in their striped bathing suits. She had wasted no time in sending herself to the _Maid of the Mist_ docks, and forcing the barrel to shore.

* * *

Aunt Clara and Adam sheepishly left the barrel.

Samantha dismissed the unusual craft with a wave of her hand.

"Aunt Clara!" blurted Samantha. "How could you?"

"I, er, well, er, dear, I, well, I promised" said Aunt Clara in a low voice. "I, er, said I'd take Adam wherever he liked. And, dear, I, er, always try to keep my promises. Especially to children . . . as long as they're safe."

"As long as they're safe!" exclaimed Samantha in disbelief.

"I'm a warlock" said Adam. "Grandpapa says I'm practically in. . . in . . .

"Indestructible" sighed Samantha. "Well, that's daddy for you! (1) Well, young warlock, you'll find out how indestructible you are when _your_ father arrives this morning!"

"Oh" said Adam, anxiously. "Don't tell him!"

"Well, maybe I won't" said Samantha, who had no intention of upsetting Darren with the news his young son had gone over the falls. "But no more tricks."

"I won't" promised Adam.

" _And_ you're confined to normal mortal tourism" said Samantha.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"No more magic on this vacation" said Samantha.

"Aw" Adam replied.

"Well, maybe one more spell" Samantha smiled. "And I'm going to need your help. And you two, Aunt Clara!"

"Well, er, what would you like Samantha?" asked Aunt Clara. "But let's not travel over the falls again, dear."

"Nothing like that" laughed Samantha. "I'll tell you all about it"

With that, Samantha twitched her nose, and all three disappeared.

* * *

 **Notes**

(1) Maurice.


	11. Lessons Finally Learned

**Chapter 11** **Lessons Finally Learned**

Darren Stephens' train was finally nearing the border and Niagara Falls, Canada. He enjoyed a hearty breakfast and was drinking some strong coffee as the train left the nondescript brick station at Niagara Falls, New York. Slowly it made its way along the top deck of the green steel double-decked Whirlpool Bridge, before halting in the middle of the river.(1)

He had a strange feeling of foreboding as he watched an odd looking _something_ bob down the rushing rapids.

The old woman seated across from him at the dining car table was peering through binoculars down to the gorge below.

"My, my" said the old woman seating across from him. "Would you look at that! Looks just like a barrel. With a window in it."

"Couldn't be!" said Darren.

"Oh, yes, it is!" said the old woman. "Would you care to see young man?"

"No, I'm good" Darren replied.

"It couldn't be" he said more to himself than her. "If only it weren't too early for a drink!"

"I beg your pardon?" said the woman, giving him an anxious glance

"Oh, just . . . thinking aloud" Darren replied.

The conversation was interrupted as the train jerked forward and pulled to the more decorous station at Niagara Falls, Canada. The conductor announced the station and the corresponding delay for inspection by Canadian Customs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the General Wolfe Hotel:_

"Now" said Samantha, looking anxiously at the hotel suite's wall clock, "Do we know what we're going to do?"

"Yes" Aunt Clara, Tabitha, Lisa, and Adam replied.

"Good" said Samantha. "Now, we haven't much time. But if I'm right, this morning, a little magic should go a long, long way."

"This ought to be fun" said Adam.

"Oh yes, I haven't played such a trick in years" said Aunt Clara. "Or was it decades . . . or is centuries the word?"

"Never mind, Aunt Clara" said Samantha. "The point is that we're doing it for a good cause."

* * *

Samantha and party took the elevator down to the lobby. Mrs. Smythe was at her accustomed post, fronting the front desk.

"I'm happy to see you and your party again" said Mrs. Smythe.

"Oh, are you?" said Samantha coldly.

"Yes" said Mrs. Smythe. "I considered the matter thoroughly. My dear children, I was wrong to make such comments as I did yesterday morning. I made insulting and insinuating remarks which I very much deeply regret. I truly, truly, apologize."

"What does that mean?" asked Adam.

"It means she's very sorry" said Lisa. "The fancy way."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it" said Samantha.

"Here children" said Mrs. Smythe.

 _She pulled up some large all-day-suckers_.

"Thanks" said the kids.

"How come mommy and Aunt Clara aren't getting any?" asked Adam.

"Oh, we're fine" said Samantha. "But don't take the wrapper off. Let's not have them before breakfast."

Samantha was lost in thought for a moment, then twitched her nose.

"I'll have to be in the backroom for a while" said Mrs. Smythe. "Do you mind watching the front desk?"

"Oh, we'll be glad to" said Samantha.

After Mrs. Smythe left, Samantha went behind the desk.

"Why did you do that for?" Aunt Clara asked.

"Because after careful reflection, Mrs. Smythe learned her lesson all by herself' said Samantha. "There's no reason _she_ should be confused by what we're going to do."

Samantha played front desk clerk for a few minutes, until one of the elevators opened and the Macdonalds entered the lobby.

The older Mr. and Mrs. Macdonald were lost in thought. Mr. Angus Macdonald looked thinner and more haggard than ever. Mrs. Agnes Macdonald, in addition to looking thoughtful, seemed in a bad mood . . . as if someone had pointed out something to her that she didn't wish to think about.

The younger Mr. and Mrs. Macdonald had guilt written all over their faces. Ransom Macdonald slunk along, looking at his wife with a hangdog expression. Rebecca Macdonald's eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

The four of them started as soon as they saw Samantha, Aunt Clara and the children.

"Good morning" said Samantha pleasantly. "I trust you've all had a pleasant night's sleep?"

"No" said Rebecca, being the first to speak. "I've had much to consider, much to regret."

"Rebecca!" interjected Agnes sternly, her stubbornness breaking through any regret, "Don't lower ourselves to these people. Right or wrong, I'll not have you embarrassing us."

"Don't talk to _my wife_ like that, mother" Ransom replied. "You're my mother, and I love you, but I'll not have you browbeating anyone I love."

"Ransom!" said Rebecca in adoration . . . and Agnes in shock.

"I want to apologize, Mrs. Stephens" Rebecca went on defiantly. "Our behaviour to you and your family and your guest . . . ."

"We're sisters at heart" Tabitha interrupted.

"Yes, your sister at heart" continued Rebecca, "Yesterday was unfathomably and inexcusably rude. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us?"

"You don't speak for me" said Agnes angrily. "I might apologize to you . . . Irish protestant I presume? . . . but you won't see me lower myself to a wretched African child!"

"Mom!" said Ransom, "You're an idiot!"

"And don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" said Agnes. "Or we'll disinherit you without a penny!"

"Shut up" said Angus, speaking for the first time. "Both of you! I've had enough of your foolishness, Agnes. I have spent years at the top conniving, dealing and saving to see that you, Agnes, have gotten unbelievably high and mighty for someone whose grandfather was a crofter not a laird!" (2)

"Well!" said Agnes.

"And you Ransom, you've been a self interested, immature boob for most of your life! The only really worthwhile thing you've done in your life is marry dear Rebecca here!"

"Well, it's the best thing I've ever done" said Ransom slowly. "I've been a vain idiot, but she's the only one who's ever been able to slowly knock some senses into me."

Ransom and Rebecca hugged.

"Now, I feel low as it is, Agnes, insulting these dear children here. I won't have you doing it, even if one is black."

"Even if!" said Samantha angrily. "I see you still have some learning to do!"

"What do you mean?" Angus asked.

"What I mean" said Samantha, hugging Lisa beside her, "Is that we are all the same no matter what colour our skin is, no matter our outward appearance, no matter our ancestry. You're looking at the matter as if you were somehow being charitable instead of a matter of common sense and decency."

"Nonsense" scoffed Agnes. "With billions of people in this world, race and family is crucial. I would have accepted a good middle-class Irish protestant family like your husband's very readily into my circle of friends. However, I will not be imposed upon by busybody do-gooders who insist upon me mixing with a young African maid . . . however nice, polite and unoffensive she may be. And no offense, personally, my dear." (3)

"Humbug and, er, horsefeathers" Aunt Clara replied, deeply offended. "Samantha?"

"Just wait a minute" Samantha replied.

"Gee, mom" Ransom was saying with bitter sarcasm. "How can she take offence _from that_? I'm sorry Lisa. Mom's just foolish this way. If you were a old Scotch farmer who went every Friday to the pub and drank himself into a stupor, she'd love you!"

"Enough of that" said Agnes bitingly.

"Yes, Lisa" said Rebecca. "I'm very sorry about all this. Some _older folks_ are too set in their ways. I hope you don't' have to suffer much of this in your life. Fortunately, in at least this one manner, the world's changing for the better."

"I'm sorry you take so much convincing" said Samantha. "However, if you still think race is so immutable and so important look now."

Samantha made a flamboyant wave of her hands, more akin to her mother's magical gestures than her own. In an instant, Lisa was again fair skinned with dark hair. Tabitha was again black with black hair to match. This time, Adam too was black with black hair, and was apparently having a good time too . . . he was looking at his hands with glee. Aunt Clara had changed from a elderly white woman into an elderly black woman, with no difference in her overall composure or personality. Finally, Samantha too was black skinned with black hair to match.

"How on earth, Ransom . . . ." started Rebecca.

"Wow" said Ransom, perplexed. "You don't see that every day. Well, outside your nightmares . . . ."

Angus screwed his eyes for a few seconds before committing himself. "Interesting" he said.

As for Agnes, she screamed. "Not again!"

"Now, I ask you sincerely" said Samantha. "What's the difference? We're all the same people?"

"That they are" said Angus, recovering. "Perhaps, Agnes, you should consider this sight?"

"It may very well be a sign" said Agnes, subdued, "To teach me the error of my ways."

"I don't, er, see why not" said Aunt Clara thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why you met Samantha?"

"Perhaps" said Agnes.

"Boy" said Ransom, "If it's a sign I sure had a whopper of one last night."

Ransom rubbed his face where he had dreamt his oversized beard had been.

"And I had a good cry that taught me not to stand by and let such insults stand" said Rebecca.

"And I did as well" admitted Angus, hesitantly.

Without warning, Agnes burst into tears. "How could I be so cruel, so blind and so thickheaded! To go about insulting people based on their appearance. As if I were so much to look at? Shouldn't I know that honestly, kindness, moral and decency are much more important than your looks, your ancestry?"

"Only someone who is, deep down, good at heart could appreciate how wrong she's been" Samantha said.

"Oh Lisa, Tabitha, children, could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can" said Lisa, after a brief moment of thought. "My parents always taught me to treat others as I'd want them to treat me. If I ever make a big mistake, I'd want you to forgive me."

"I doubt you'll ever make as big a mistake as I have, all these long years" said Agnes smiling through her tears.

Whether it was Lisa or Tabitha's idea, it was impossible to say, but both went to give Agnes a hug. It was an offer she gladly accepted. Adam went along too, rather reluctantly, after a push from Samantha.

"He's almost reached the no hugging stage" Samantha told Aunt Clara.

"Well, I hope he'll hug his old Aunt Clara a few decades longer" she replied. "All in all, it has been a good morning, my dear. Now that it's all over I think this is the most fun I've had in years . . . Niagara Falls and all."

"Well, let's not tell Darren" said Samantha. "We'll have to . . . DARREN!"

It was too late for not telling Darren. Darren had went in through the hotel's revolving doors and dropped his two suitcases in shock seeing the all black Stephens family, the white Lisa, and the Macdonalds in the hotel lobby."

"Sam!" said Darren weakly.

"DADDY" said Tabitha and Adam.

"Uh-oh" said Samantha.

Once again Samantha raised her hand, returning everybody and everything to normal.

"Oh, the sign is over" observed Agnes, giving Lisa another hug.

"I guess it is" said Angus, looking around.

"Uh-huh" chimed in Ransom and Rebecca.

"Welcome to the General Wolfe" said Mrs. Smythe to Darren, taking this moment to return from the backroom. "Thank you for covering for me, Samantha" she added.

"But . . . but . . ." started Darren.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked Mrs. Smythe.

"Oh, he's my husband' said Samantha.

"Welcome, Mr. Stephens" said Mrs. Smythe.

"Uh, glad to . . . see you" said Darren.

Tabitha gave him a hug. So did Adam, after some hesitation.

"Darren Stephens" said Angus, after the hugging had finally ceased. "I'm glad to see you again. Ransom and me'll drive you over to the factory, and we'll get right down to business!"

"I'll get your luggage into our room" said Samantha. "I guess we'll be seeing each other later tonight."

"Sam, I'll talk to you later" said Darren, as he allowed himself to be led away by Angus and Ransom. (4)

* * *

 **Notes**

(1) The Whirlpool Bridge is the oldest bridge across the Niagara Gorge in use. The lower deck has one lane of automobile traffic in each direction. The upper deck has two railroad tracks.

Until the 1990s, it was still very busy. Some years ago, due to the lack of space for customs facilities, car traffic was limited to those with Nexus passes. Freight trains no longer use the bridge. The only train using the bridge is Amtrack's _Maple Leaf_ , running once a day in each direction from Toronto to New York.

(2) A crofter is a smalltime Scottish farmer, while a laird is a landed nobleman.

(3) Several episodes refer to Darren Stephens' Irish roots (i.e. _A Most Unusual Wood Nymph_ ). For the simple reason nothing in the series suggests Darren or his parents are catholic, I had Agnes describe him as protestant. Religious affiliation still meant a good deal in early twentieth century Canada, and Agnes Macdonald is of those times.

(4) It might seem odd that the Macdonalds employ Darren Stephens after witnessing witchcraft, while demanding no further explanation or offering any additional comment. However, consider _The_ _Battle of Burning Oak_. That episode sees Samantha outright telling the members of the exclusive country club she's a witch, managing to dredge up some "unflattering" facts about their ancestry. The club resultantly drops its racist membership policy without any further comment, while Darren's advertising account emerges unscathed.


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12 Epilogue**

The Macdonalds, Aunt Clara and the children had gone to see the nightly lightshow illuminating the falls, and wouldn't be back until late that night.

Darren and Samantha were left alone in the suite's living room, seating side by side on the sofa, quietly drinking coffee.

Samantha had told him the whole story, about the Macdonalds that is. Not of the trip over the falls.

"As long as it was for a good cause" Darren finally said. "I don't usually say this, but it served them right."(1)

"I'm glad you see it my way, Darren" said Samantha. "But then, deep in my heart I knew you would. I wouldn't have married you otherwise."

"And I wouldn't have married you if you weren't the kind, thoughtful, generous witch that you are" said Darren using the opportunity to place down their cups, put his arm around Samantha, and give her a long kiss.

"You know that Larry isn't so bad" said Samantha abruptly.

"Huh?" objected Darren.

"A second honeymoon at Niagara Falls . . . all expenses paid" Samantha laughed.

"We'll, it's been a long day. Let's call it a night" Darren told Samantha with a wink.

"I'm sure Aunt Clara will place the children to bed" said Samantha. "We don't . . . What are you doing, Darren?"

Darren had taken Samantha in his arms and was carrying her to their bedroom.

"It's not a honeymoon unless I carry you over the threshold" he told her.

"I guess not' laughed Samantha.

Darren opened the door, and the two kissed again before he carried Samantha inside.

A minute or so later the door opened again, just long enough for Darren to place a " _Do Not Disturb_ " sign on the door. The door was locked once, twice, and all was quiet in the living room of the suite.

All remained quiet, as blundering though she might sometimes be, Aunt Clara didn't need a sign to remind her that honeymooners were best left alone.

The End

 **Notes**

(1) Darren had no objection to Samantha using witchcraft to expose the hypocrisy of the country club members in the _Battle of Burning Oak_.


End file.
